FIG. 1 depicts a conventional plastic, cylindrically-shaped two-piece container assembly achieving widespread use in the United States and elsewhere for the packaging of soft drinks, juices, mineral water and other beverages. The container assembly includes a dome bottom, cylindrically-shaped integral container 32 and a separate cup-like open topped base piece 34, shown in greater detail in FIG. 2, which is adapted for receiving the dome bottom portion of the integral container supporting the integral container in an upright fashion. The container assembly also typically includes a threaded cap (not depicted) for sealing the mouth of the integral container. The container assemblies are not reused by the drink bottlers and after use become part of a growing solid waste disposal problem.
It would be desirable to provide other uses for these and similar disposable containers to increase their utility and value, particularly a use which adds rather than detracts from environmental quality.